Don't You Want Me
Don't You Want Me is a song by Human League from their album Dare. It was performed by Rachel and Blaine in the episode Blame It on the Alcohol. They performed this song in an impromptu performance on the stage in Rachel's basement after kissing each other in a game of Spin the Bottle, started by Rachel while everyone was drunk at her party, "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza". Rachel drunkenly announced that her new duet partner would be Blaine, and leans into Kurt laughing hysterically. After this song, Rachel considers her interest in Blaine, and decides to act on it. This is also the first song that Blaine sings that is not related to Dalton Academy or The Warblers. This song was released as a single and was on Glee: The Music, Volume 5. Lyrics Blaine: You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, When I met you... I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, Turned you into someone new. Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet. Success has been so easy for you, But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, And I can put you back down too. Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me Both: It's much too late to find. You think you've changed your mind. You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry. Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Rachel: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar. That much is true, But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you. The five years we have had have been such good times. I still love you, But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own. I guess it's just what I must do.'' '' Both: Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you When you say that you don't need me. It's much too late to find. When you think you've changed your mind, You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Trivia *During the song, Quinn looks at Santana and Sam with a saddened look. *Finn looks at Quinn and then back at Rachel again. *Kurt looks to Blaine. *Brittany is wearing Artie's glasses, and Puck is wearing Lauren's glasses. *Rachel is seen wearing one of Mercedes' earrings during the performance, while Mercedes watches and wears the other. *At one point, when Blaine and Rachel sing the line "Don't you want me?", Santana answers "I want you! I do!" while she's right beside Sam. This, after she spent almost the whole night professing her ownership over Sam in an alcohol-induced state of extreme jealousy. *First Blaine duet. Rachel is the first person that Blaine duets with being [[Kurt Hummel|Kurt ]& then Cooper] Reception The musical covers and performances for the episode were given a mostly positive reception by reviewers. Rachel and Blaine's duet of "Don't You Want Me" was called "the best number of the episode" by VanDerWerff. Semigran went further and said it was the "best number by far", and Hankinson went beyond that: "it may be one of my favorite Gleeformances of all time". Futterman called it "fun" and "flirty", and noted that "it pits Glee's most well-rounded pop vocalists against each other". Anthony Benigno of The Faster Times and Gonzalez both gave the performance an "A"; Benigno wrote that "it sounds like a modernized version of an old song and it totally, 1000% works", and Gonzalez declared that "Blaine needs to join New Directions so we can get more duets between him and Rachel". Harper, while she characterized it as a "really cute duet", said she was "not super-keen on seeing them pair up again". Brett Berk of Vanity Fair was even less enthusiastic, and gave it two stars out of five. Source Gallery Don't_you_want_me_glee_copy.jpg Glee-Dont-You-Want-Me.png Glee-S02E14-03-640x360.jpg GLEES02E1404.jpg Rachel-darrin-dont-you-want-me.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson